The Adventures of Blake
The Adventures of Blake and Blainley Movie is a 2002 American-Canadian animated dark fantasy adventure comedy-drama film based on the 1962 children's book of the same name by Joe Hooley. Directed by Brad Lewis and Randy Myers, the film stars the voices regular film of Scott McCord, Lacey Chabert, Jeff Bennett, Jim Ward, Katie Griffin, Corey Burton, Neil Crone, and Tony Daniels with guest roles from Barry Humphries, Wendie Malick, Cheech Marin, Tommy Chong, Tony Jay, Jennifer Tilly, Alan Tudyk, and Bruce Willis. In the film, It about two siblings Blake and Blainley Novac, and their cat friend Scotty Pants to discover an secret plan by Sersyth to imprison all of Taracalta. Produced by Nelvana, The Adventures of Blake & Blainley Movie was initially set to be released as a direct-to-video film, but was instead theatrically in Toronto on February 15, 2002, and was released in the United States on March 1, 2002 by Universal Pictures. It was the second film to be based on the book, after Mistress Masham's Repose in 2000. The film received mixed reviews from critics, praising the film's animation and humor but criticzing its story, and fell short of Universal's financial expectations earning over $50 million budget making it a box office bomb. It also served as the books of the original Blake & Blainley series, as no further books were made to continue from where it left off. Plot It was in Canada, Is about two siblings named Blake Novack and Blainley Novack, who love to play around and spend time in the forest outside of their home in their Northern California town, who discover a magic blue orb that was teleported from another realm. Their curiosity has forced them to touch the orb and transports them to the Kingdom of Taracalta. Confused and dumbfounded, they're welcomed by a race of short green elf-like creatures called the Weenclings. They contain a small ability of magic, in which Jaytox, the head person of the Weencling village, brings Blainley's plushie cat Scotty Pants to life. Later they meet the king and queen of the land: King Gerome and Queen Nora, who both discover that Blake and Blainley are the new "mighty saviors" to not defeat and evil overlord named Sersyth the Dark, a vampire king named Vladmir Tepes, and his henchmen Rumyr, Hong Ling, Damien, Patchy Brainy, Maid Anestasia, and Flander Tepes, who wants to bring darkness, death, and genocide to the kingdom with his dark, but stupid, spirit army. So Blake, Blainley, Scotty, and a Weencling hunter and skilled archer named Corey Goodlin and two fairies named Fiona Flower and Chillna, must journey to the land of the forbidden to defeat Sersyth and Vladmir before he strikes his tyranny after his recent escape from his 300-year imprisoment. Along the journey they will face obstacles, creatures, and amazing things, such as a reward from the Wishing Fairy of Mystica, which will only come if the task of defeating Sersyth and Vladmir is accomplished, now in church christ doll paradise his friends Milo Willson and Jenna Larson the jacket girl who play dolls with prayer myself. Voice cast * Scott McCord as Blake Novack/Josh/Additional Voices * Lacey Chabert as Blainley Novack/Maria/Fiona Flower/Additional Voices * Jeff Bennett as Scotty Pants/Jaytox/Corey Goodlin/Additional Voices * Jim Ward as King Gerome/James Novack/Additional Voices * Wendie Malick as Queen Nora/Madelyn Novack * Barry Humphries as Sersyth the Dark * Tony Jay as Vladmir Remy Tepes * Katie Griffin as the Wishing Fairy of Mystica/Damien/Susie/Jenna Larson/Mimosa * Corey Burton as Patchy, Mimosa's adoptive brother * Cheech Marin as Blacken * Neil Crone as Hong Ling "Karl" * Tony Daniels as Flanders Tepes * Tommy Chong as Milo Wilson * Jennifer Tilly as Maid Iris * Alan Tudyk as Farmer Weencling * Bruce Willis as Mr. Needles Additional voices * Jack Angel * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * Sergio Di Zio Coming soon! Production In 1991, Rumors about a possible Blake & Blainley started since the beginning of the short film of the book series, Creator Joe Hooley wrote a treatment for a Blake & Blainley feature film midway through the book series production late in 1994. It was to center on a dilemma for Blake and Blainley, but it was never pitched. However, in 1998, Brad and Randy and the rest of the Universal team began working on a feature-length film based on Blake & Blainley by putting their finances into Script Development. In January 1999, Universal Studios officially announced that Blake & Blainley was to star in his own feature film. Animation The film was animated in-house by Nelvana in Toronto, Canada and by Yowza! Animation in Canada and Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio in Taiwan. Release Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon!Category:Albums Category:Animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:Universal Studios Category:Navboxes Category:Under construction Category:Movies Category:Comedy films Category:Traditionally-animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Box office bombs Category:The Adventures of Blake & Blainley Movie Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Nelvana animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Films Category:Blake & Blainley Category:2002 Started Category:2002 Ended Category:2002 Made Category:History films Category:Nelvana films Category:Box Office Mojo Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on shorts Category:Nelvana Category:Films about children Category:Films about teenagers Category:Films about adults Category:Films about orphans Category:2002 children's animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Films set in Canada Category:Films scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Films scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films directed by Brad Lewis Category:Films screenplay by Randy Myers Category:Films directed by Randy Myers Category:Films adapted into video games Category:Films based on television series Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Films about sisters Category:Films about brothers Category:Films about siblings Category:Films about families Category:Directorial debut films Category:Annie Award winners Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Animated dark fantasy films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy-drama films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:2000s fantasy comedy films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2002 animated films Category:English-language films Category:2002 films